Day 7: 1:00pm-2:00pm
|code=7AFF06 |director=Jon Cassar |author=Manny Coto & Brannon Braga }} President Allison Taylor is faced with an angry cabinet after an unpopular decision. Jack and Tony convince Matobo to go along with their plan when their undercover mission is revealed in a showdown with Emerson. Meanwhile, Henry Taylor is unable to help Samantha Roth when she returns home to find Agent Gedge in her apartment. Episode guide * and his wife Alama are forced out of their safe room by David Emerson and his men. * tells Henry Taylor about his son's murder and hands him a flash drive with incriminating information. * finds out Agent Brian Gedge is the one that killed Roger. Gedge paralyzes Taylor while Agent Vossler takes Samantha to her apartment. * is captured by Emerson and his men. * pretends to kill Walker when Emerson orders him to, but then he and Tony Almeida bury her in a ditch. checks the vitals on Renee Walker after rescuing her from the ditch she was buried.]] Larry Moss coordinates the search for Matobo at the FBI Headquarters and asks Janis to gather reinforcements if necessary. He also informs everyone that Renee was abducted by the terrorists. Moss and Sean listen again to the phone call where Nichols orders Emerson to kill Renee looking for something that could give up their location. When Sean tells Moss that he's sorry about Walker and that "she was a good agent", Moss is visibly distressed and angered by the notion that she could be dead. Bill Buchanan and Chloe O'Brian arrive at the construction site where Renee was buried, after receiving information about her location from Tony. As they dig her out, Buchanan administers CPR and a shot of adrenaline to revive her. After she comes back to life, they start telling her about their undercover operation. As Emerson and his men are driving to meet Nichols, Jack asks him how he got Tony out of CTU after his apparent death. Emerson explains that Christopher Henderson purposely missed the artery when he injected Tony, which only slowed his heart enough to appear dead. Emerson then extracted him and revived him with the intention of using him against the government. However, by the time Tony was stabilized, Jack had already killed Henderson so Emerson decided to lay low. As Emerson kept on telling how he helped Tony deal with the grief of losing Michelle, Tony confesses that he felt that there was "no honor left" and that he and David were taking care of each other. Tony is obviously distraught as he says this. As they arrive to their rendezvous point, a hangar, Jack asks him if he is ready and he assures him he is. aims his gun at Emerson as he grabs Jack.]] As they arrive, Emerson tells Tony and Litvak to close the hangar door, he orders Jack to get out the Matobos. When Jack turns his back at him, he grabs Jack's gun and points it at his head. When Tony finds out, he shoots Litvak and points at Emerson. When Emerson tells Tony he thinks he wants the diamonds, Tony confesses it's not about the diamonds, but about killing innocent people. As Jack screams for Tony to shoot Emerson, Tony shoots him in the arm instead. But when Emerson tries to shoot back anyway, Tony shoots Emerson in the neck this time, mortally injuring him. As Buchanan and Chloe finish their story to Renee, she intends to call Moss. However they warn her that Dubaku has informants in the FBI. He also tells her that Matobo is their only chance to capture Dubaku, reacquire the CIP device, and stop the government corruption. At that moment, Jack calls him and tells him their location: Northwoods Airfield. He tells him about Litvak and Emerson, and that Nichols is on the way. Buchanan reminds him that Matobo has to agree with their plan. Tony is trying to keep Emerson alive, while he is bleeding profusely. Jack takes out the Matobos and after assuring them he won't hurt them, asks them for their help. Nichols is getting ready to meet with Emerson. Dubaku reminds him that they need both Matobo and his wife. Dubaku also tells him to kill Emerson and his team. Although Nichols tells him that they might need them again, Dubaku wants to keep the diamonds and also sees Tony as a liability. When Nichols tells him that President Taylor hasn't retired the US forces from Sangala, Dubaku is angered and proves willing to materialize his threats. One of the technicians tells him there are still 1,300 planes in the air and Dubaku tells him to target Washington, D.C. President Allison Taylor tells Ethan Kanin of another firewall breach. As Taylor tells him she wants to speak with all first-responders in the country, Ethan tries again to convince her of retiring their troops from Sangala. Taylor, however, tells him that she won't allow a madman to dictate orders in her country. Reluctantly, Ethan agrees to stay in contact with the NSA and the FBI. Tony is trying to control Emerson's bleeding while assuring him that he didn't betray him for the diamonds, but because he didn't want to kill innocent people. Emerson tells him to go to hell and lets himself die. Meanwhile, Jack is still trying to convince the Matobos to go with their plan. When Matobo agrees to do it alone, Jack tells him that Dubaku wants his wife too. Matobo refuses, but Jack assures him that they will follow them and won't allow her to be harmed. Matobo still refuses to do so, but his wife convinces him to accept. Jack tells Tony about it, and sees him grieving silently in front of Emerson's body. Tony then tells him to get the bodies out of sight. looks out the White House window as the plane crashes.]] Dubaku's man locks onto the FAA node, and he asks him to reroute the targets. As he does so, he tells another of his men to call the White House. As Taylor is receiving the latest report from NSA, Tim Woods is transferred a call from Dubaku, who asks to speak with the President. Dubaku expresses his disappointment at Taylor, and then asks her to look out her window. As they all do, they see an explosion from two planes that crashed above Washington, DC. Dubaku then threatens to kill 10,000 more Americans if she doesn't comply. Grief-stricken, she asks to meet with her Cabinet. Joe Stevens walks out of the Cabinet meeting after disagreeing with President Taylor.]] As the President enters the Cabinet meeting, she is informed that Flight 131 from Chicago, with 240 passengers and 10 crew members, crashed with a small commuter jet with 21 passengers. She is also informed that there might be casualties on the ground because the crash occurred above a residential neighborhood near Edgeborough, and that Congressman Brighten and his wife might have been on the plane. Upon hearing all this, Secretary of State Joe Stevens tells the President they must recall their forces, to which Tim Woods agrees. As they all sit, Woods continues to expand on the possible consequences of further attacks. Despite this, President Taylor assures that there is still time to find Matobo and asks Admiral John Smith to have his strike force ready. As Stevens angrily expresses his disagreement, Taylor tells him to turn his resignation then. Stevens agrees and leaves as he tells them to think on the price they are willing to pay. President Taylor then proceeds to explain her reasoning and how she was elected to protect the ideals of the United States. As she walks out of the room, she leans next to a wall, her face full with grief. is about to put a transmitter on Ule Matobo's teeth.]] Buchanan, Chloe, and Renee arrive at Northwoods Airfield to meet with Jack and Tony. As they arrive, Jack tells Chloe to put a wire on Matobo. When Jack sees Renee, she questions him why he didn't trust her. He confronts her asking her if she would've believe his story. Meanwhile, Chloe puts a transmitter on one of Matobo's teeth. As Jack is preparing a sniper rifle, Buchanan tells him about the plane crash. As Renee ponders all of this, she express disbelief at the level of corruption in the government and the FBI where she has worked most of her career. As the Cabinet meeting ends, Tim Woods and Ethan Kanin meet in the hallway wondering how to make the President change his decision. Woods tells Ethan that she is clearly alone in this, while Ethan tells him that if they can convince Henry to help them, they might make her change her mind. Henry, however, is still paralyzed in Samantha Roth's apartment while Gedge continues to prepare the scene to frame him. Outside, Vossler arrives with her at the apartment. As she walks in the building, he stays in the car and calls Gedge to warn him she's going up. is surprised to see Henry Taylor at her apartment.]] As Samantha walks in her apartment, she is surprised to see Henry sitting on her couch. As she approaches, she notices there is something wrong with him, as he is trying to warn her. Gedge, who was hiding in a corner, then stabs her in the back while Henry watches unable to move. As she begs for help, Gedge rolls her around and stabs her again in the stomach. At this very moment, Gedge receives a phone call from Ethan Kanin asking where Henry is. Gedge tells him that Henry was visiting Samantha at her apartment and apologizes for not telling him about it. As Ethan tells him to take Henry out of there, he assures he will do so. After hanging up the phone, Gedge grabs the knife and plants Henry's fingerprints on it. As Gedge steps away, Henry is surprised to notice strength returning to his fingers. and his men meet with Tony.]] As Tony closes the van with the Matobos inside, Buchanan tells him Nichols is approaching. Meanwhile, Chloe and Renee are in the other van outside listening to everything. As Nichols enters the hangar, he is received by Tony. Nichols gets out with three henchmen, and when he asks for Emerson, Tony tells him he won't be dealing with him anymore. Tony tells him that he killed Emerson, Litvak, and Bauer because he didn't want to split the diamonds. Nichols then shows Tony the diamonds who inspects them, and then gives one of the henchmen the keys for the van. As they take out the Matobos and board them in their car, Nichols signals for one of the henchmen to kill Tony. When he is about to take his gun, Jack shoots him with his sniper rifle, while hiding in one of the upper floors of the hangar. Tony then knocks out the driver and shoots the other henchmen. He then approaches Nichols and takes his gun. He then lets them go with the Matobos. after falling from the second floor.]] As they drive out, Chloe tells Jack that she has them locked in the computer. Gedge is dragging Henry to one of the upper flights of Samantha's apartment. He grabs a cord he pulled from the apartment to make it look like Henry hanged himself but doesn't notice that Henry is trying to regain his movement. As Gedge tries to put the noose on Henry's neck, he grabs Gedge by the neck. As they struggle, both of them fall to the lower level on the table, Henry falling on top of Gedge. While on the floor, Henry keeps on strangling Gedge until he kills him. orders his next attack.]] Split screen: Ule Matobo is being driven to Iké Dubaku's hideout. President Taylor is watching the news report about the plane incident in Washington DC. News coverage of the plane is shown. Tony and Jack get ready to find the CIP device. The FBI is working to find Renee and recover the CIP as they are watching the news. Dubaku is talking to Nichols on the phone and states that President Taylor is not only stubborn but insane for not complying at all to his demands. Dubaku asks his technician where the next target is, and is told that it's in Kidron, Ohio, with a population of 30,000. He also tells him that a processing facility is close and that casualties might reach as high as 18,000. Dubaku then orders him to begin. '' Episode credits Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Cherry Jones as President Allison Taylor * James Morrison as Bill Buchanan * Annie Wersching as Renee Walker * Colm Feore as First Gentleman Henry Taylor * Bob Gunton as Ethan Kanin * Jeffrey Nordling as Larry Moss * Rhys Coiro as Sean Hillinger * with Janeane Garofalo as Janis Gold * and Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida Guest starring * Isaach De Bankole as Ule Matobo * Mark Derwin as Secretary of State Joe Stevens * Frank John Hughes as Tim Woods * Hakeem Kae-Kazim as Iké Dubaku * Carly Pope as Samantha Roth * Peter Wingfield as David Emerson * Warren Kole as Brian Gedge * Tonya Pinkins as Alama Matobo * Mark Kiely as Edward Vossler * Steve Cell as Litvak * Ryan Cutrona as Admiral John Smith * Lesley Fera as Angela Nelson * Mark Aiken as Nichols Co-starring * DaJuan Johnson as Technician #1 * David Robert Lewis as Henchman #1 Uncredited * Brett DeLuca as Secret Service agent * Henry M. Kingi, Jr. as Nichols' henchman * Dustin Meier as Nichols' henchman Memorable quotes * Ule Matobo: Are you with the FBI? * Chloe O'Brian: No, I'm a stay-at-home mom. * Bill Buchanan: You're not listening to me. You cannot contact the FBI. You will jeopardize this operation and I won't let you do that. * Renee Walker: Well I don't work for you, I work for Larry. Now give me a phone. * Renee Walker: The four of you really think you can stop this? * Jack Bauer: We have to. It's as simple as that. * Jack Bauer: You okay? * Renee Walker: What do you think, Jack? You shot me and buried me alive. * Tony Almeida: (after winning a gunfight) Okay, let's put that behind us. You got what you want, now get the hell out of here. * Emerson: Pretty soon he came to realize that I was right... * Jack Bauer: About what? * Tony Almeida: That the rules are changed... and there was nothing such as honor left... that we have to take care each other, like brothers. Background information and notes * International airdates: ** UK: . ** Australia: . * Not including Redemption, this is the series' 150th episode. * This episode marks the deaths of three of the main recurring characters of this season: David Emerson, Samantha Roth and Brian Gedge. * It is very unusual that President Taylor is not immediately moved to the White House bunker after an airplane collision within sight of the White House itself, particularly when, in Season 6, a nuclear attack across the country in California prompted exactly that response for President Wayne Palmer. * This is the first mention of Chloe's child since she learned of her pregnancy at the end of Season 6. * Chloe's response to Prime Minister Matobo about her lack of official government employment is remarkably similar to when Henry Powell inquires as to Tony Almeida's affiliation on Day 4, and he replies, "Actually, I'm unemployed." * This is one of only four episodes this season to feature the entire main cast. The others are "10:00am-11:00am," "11:00am-12:00pm," and "2:00pm-3:00pm." * The music that plays during this episode's final split screen is the same music that plays during Day 6: 3:00pm-4:00pm's final split screen. * Lesley Fera was credited for her role as Press Secretary Angela Nelson in this episode; however she has no speaking lines and only briefly appears in the episode's final split screen. See also *1:00pm-2:00pm (disambiguation) 706 Day 706